


We Look for Ways to Fly

by Marks



Series: Ways to Fly [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, SASO 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/pseuds/Marks
Summary: Finally, some place he thought he might belong. He had friends at home, sure, but they all thought he was a little intense and weird and didn't know why he didn't just want to play basketball or soccer like everyone else.





	We Look for Ways to Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017's Bonus Round 2: Tic Tac Toe. These were for foxrocksthesesocksss' Harry Potter/HQ fusion prompts and I did five of them before the end of the round - and then I kept going after the round was over because I loved them all and wanted to finish. This fic is really eight interrelated ficlets, divided by headers with the prompts. The ninth prompt is the second fic in this series and it's a standalone.
> 
> This fic also features the fluffiest polyamorous relationship in history. The break off pairings are just the ones individually featured in the ficlets (so, for example, The Room of Requirement is a Tsukkiyama fic), but the overall relationship is all of the Karasuno first-years.
> 
> horchata dressed their guinea pig up like Yamaguchi and it's so cute I want to die. You can see that [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24968.html?thread=16149128#cmt16149128).

*

_the sorting hat, Hinata gen_

*

Hinata wished his name hadn’t been called so early. Besides growing up in the Muggle world and feeling like he was swept up into a dream, he was going before everyone he wanted to avoid. First, there was that mean blond glasses kid that he met on the train, and his annoying freckled friend who laughed at everything. Half the stuff he laughed at wasn't even funny! Then, there was that angry boy he met when his mom and Natsu took him into Diagon Alley, the dark-haired kid who saw Hinata's accidental burst of magic in Madam Malkin's and asked, "Where have you _been_?" Hinata didn't know much about the magical world, but he knew he didn't want to be in the same house as them. Hogwarts was for seven years! Imagine having to live with those jerks for that long.

After the teacher called his name, Hinata slowly made his way to the front. He shut his eyes so he didn’t have to see so many people looking at him and when the Sorting Hat was placed on his head, it started to talk! Inside his head!

"Uwahhhh," Hinata said excitedly, and the hat said, "Well, definitely not Ravenclaw."

The hat seemed stuck between two houses, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Hinata remembered that the angry boy in the robe shop said his whole family was in Slytherin, and all the families of the kids he knew. Hinata shook his head and, sure as anything, thought, "Not Slytherin!"

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled, and Hinata went to take his seat with the red and gold tables full of cheering kids. He was all-smiles when he sat down. This house looked like fun! And brave! Finally, some place he thought he might belong. He had friends at home, sure, but they all thought he was a little intense and weird and didn't know why he didn't just want to play basketball or soccer like everyone else. A second-year with a stripe of blond in his hair thumped him on the back and asked if he liked Quidditch.

"What's that?" Hinata asked.

"Oh man," the kid said. "Just the best sport in the whole wide world. I'm a Seeker! You'll love it!"

Hinata was up for whatever it was.

Of course, ten minutes later, Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi were all put into Gryffindor, too – all the boys in his house for the new first year class – and Hinata was a little grumpy about that. Well, at least the nervous-looking little blonde girl sitting next to him seemed nice.

*

_animagi, Hinata/Yachi_

*

Yachi wrung her hands together when Hinata told her what he was planning.

"It's illegal, you know," she whispered in Care of Magical Creatures, where they were trying to avoid doxy teeth. Yachi used a lullaby spell to put theirs to sleep with a flick of her wand. Hinata watched, impressed, like he always did whenever she used spells they were all supposed to have learned last year, in fourth. "Becoming an Animagus in secret could get you into big trouble."

Hinata balled his fists up and looked determined, and Yachi knew she was doomed. "I know," he said. "And it'll be hard work, but I want to for – for Kageyama. It's not fair that he has to spend his transformation night alone every month." He turned pleading eyes on her. "Please help me. I could ask Tsukishima, but he's so –" Hinata waved his hand dismissively, accurately representing what Tsukishima was. "You know. He'll probably want to help, but he'd never _say_ that. And you know he can't teach _me_."

"I don't know –"

"You could do it, too!"

Yachi gasped. "What if I turn into a rabbit or squirrel? Kageyama might eat me in one gulp!"

"He won't," Hinata insisted. He grabbed both of Yachi's hands in his and didn't let go. "Even if he didn’t have his potion, and even if you were the tastiest rabbit ever, I'd protect you."

Yachi looked at their joined hands. "Fine. Okay."

*

Becoming Animagi was hard work. The reading was dense, the spells were complicated, and Hinata insisted on keeping it a surprise from Kageyama, which was very hard to do. Yachi was a terrible liar.

But it also meant long nights with Hinata, of making mistakes and fixing them, of getting close enough to success that Hinata could change a little bit of himself – his nose into a beak, an arm into a wing. And Hinata had been right. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi started joining them sometimes, and even though Tsukishima pretended he didn't care about what happened to Kageyama at first, they wound up making their own progress, Yamaguchi tugging on Tsukishima's robe whenever Tsukishima got haughty and stopping that in its tracks. Yachi liked those nights even better, though sometimes she wished Kageyama could be there, too.

Hinata learned how to change first, turning into a crow for the first time a week before the full moon. Yachi was so excited and happy – and not at all nervous about their illegal activities for once – that she grabbed both Hinata's arms once he changed back and planted a firm kiss on his mouth. 

Hinata turned red once she pulled away. Yachi slapped her hands over her mouth when she realized what she'd done. She was already starting to apologize when Hinata closed his eyes and surged forward to kiss her again.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi interrupted them a few minutes later, embarrassing both Hinata and Yachi, but instead of teasing them like Yachi expected, they both acted strangely for the rest of the night.

*

_room of requirement, Tsukishima/Yamaguchi_

*

Most of the time, Tsukishima didn't mind being a half-blood. It meant he didn't have all the inbred baggage that purebloods like Kageyama had, but he also wasn't a complete moron when it came to the magical world, like Hinata. But sometimes living half in the Muggle world, half in the magical world really sucked, like when he couldn't find Yamaguchi and he couldn't just text him from across the castle like normal people could.

By the time Tsukishima got to the seventh floor, he thought he probably should have given up. And honestly usually he would have, but –

"Dammit," Tsukishima muttered under his breath.

Earlier that day, Tsukishima and Kageyama had been fighting about… well, everything. It started out logically enough, Tsukishima arguing that since they all could change now, they should all be able to keep Kageyama company whenever he had his werewolf thing going. But then Kageyama called Yamaguchi's guinea pig useless, the Animagus form he’d worked so hard to perfect. Tsukishima saw red and the next thing he knew, he was telling Kageyama in detail about seeing Hinata and Yachi kiss, back when Hinata was the only one who could change. It got the result Tsukishima was after; Kageyama looked angrier than before and about two seconds away from punching Tsukishima in the mouth, and it made Tsukishima feel awful. 

And that was before Yamaguchi's face went weirdly blank and he walked off, snapping that he wanted to be left alone when Tsukishima tried to stop him. He said it like that, too: "Tsukishima, leave me alone." Just hearing his full name out of Yamaguchi's mouth froze him to the spot.

Tsukishima sighed and ignored the pit in his stomach. He just had to find Yamaguchi, and then he'd figure out how he could fix things. He was thinking that, too – _I need to find Yamaguchi_ – when he leaned against an ugly tapestry and fell right through the wall.

"What the fuck?" he muttered to himself, rubbing his ass as he stood up. Tsukishima didn't know where he was, but wherever it was, the room was cluttered and the walls were stained and singed, like some disaster had happened there long ago but the room itself had mostly forgotten about it.

"Tsukki?"

Yamaguchi's face was a little puffy and he had dried tear tracks on his cheeks, and the pit in Tsukishima's stomach that he was ignoring got a little bigger.

"What are you doing here?" Yamaguchi asked, and thank god for small favors because at least he _sounded_ normal. 

"Looking for you," Tsukishima said. He suddenly wanted to reach out, but he kept himself still. "And here you are. Uh. Where are we?"

Yamaguchi swallowed. "The Room of Requirement? I think?"

Tsukishima wrinkled his forehead. "I thought that got destroyed years ago."

"Yeah," Yamaguchi said, and laughed. "Me too. I guess the room didn't get the memo."

Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima, then looked behind him, then back at Tsukishima again. He got that determined look on his face he always got, the one Tsukishima wished he didn't like as much as he did, and walked the few steps to the place he'd been looking. He sat down on the floor and, after a second, Tsukishima joined him. 

There were stacks of pictures there, ones of just the two of them first, riding brooms or posing with Akiteru or waving to Yamaguchi's father before they boarded the train on their first day at Hogwarts. Then, there were ones of them getting older; Tsukishima looking annoyed with Hinata during Herbology in second year, and Yamaguchi grinning with Yachi in the stands during Quidditch. And there were more: Kageyama and Hinata sucking at Wizard Chess, Tsukishima and Yachi during Potions, Kageyama covering his mouth when Yamaguchi told a joke in the Great Hall. Then one Yachi took of the two of them, Yamaguchi's grin for the camera wide and easy, his arm around Tsukishima's shoulders, and Tsukishima slowly turning his head to look at Yamaguchi, a smile pulling up at the corners of his mouth.

That one was hard to look at. Tsukishima felt like everything was spelled out on his face.

"That's my favorite," Yamaguchi said.

Tsukishima watched his picture self turn and smile at Yamaguchi again. "This was what you required?"

Yamaguchi shrugged. "I guess so," he said. "I guess I just needed proof that we're all friends."

Friends. Tsukishima felt his shoulders sag just a little.

"Or maybe more than friends," Yamaguchi said tentatively. He switched the picture to one of all five of them, the one Sawamura had taken at the beginning of this year.

"Oh," Tsukishima said. Then, after a beat, "All of us?"

Yamaguchi shrugged. "Maybe. It's weird, right?" Then, he laughed, a little hysterically. "I want a lot of impossible things."

Tsukishima didn't answer. Instead he shoved Yamaguchi to the ground and kissed him, and Yamaguchi kissed him back, clutching at Tsukishima's back. It felt like Yamaguchi was trying to keep him in place, like Tsukishima was likely to float away and never return. But all Tsukishima wanted to do was kiss him again, his hand on Yamaguchi's jaw, his tongue inside Yamaguchi's mouth. And he wanted Hinata and Yachi to walk in on them, the same way Yamaguchi and him had done to them. Maybe he wanted a lot of impossible things, too.

"I've wanted to do that forever," Yamaguchi said, once they'd pulled apart, still holding hands. "You're braver than me, Tsukki."

"No," Tsukishima said. He really wasn't. He still only thought the Sorting Hat put him in Gryffindor because it was Akiteru's house first. "I'm sorry I upset you before."

"It's okay," Yamaguchi said. "We'll convince Kageyama that I can be useful."

"If not, you can just ride on my back."

Yamaguchi snorted. "Are you still mad you're a horse and not a dinosaur, Tsukki? Horses are very intelligent."

"I'm over it," Tsukishima said, sitting up and adjusting his glasses. "Could have been worse. Dolphins are very intelligent, too."

Yamaguchi snickered, back to his normal self, and they were still holding hands when Tsukishima pulled them back through the wall again.

*

_devil's snare, Kageyama/Yamaguchi_

*

Kageyama kept glancing at Yamaguchi like he was going to start complaining any second. 

"I'm not Tsukki," he reminded him. "And you're doing great."

Herbology was Yamaguchi's best subject, so he didn't mind tutoring Kageyama for this. He wasn't able to pull off complicated magic just by staring at the problem for a bit, like Tsukishima, and he didn't show giant, shocking bursts of amazing talent, like Hinata, but something about the gentle patience needed to coax a living thing into doing what he wanted really appealed to him. 

Kageyama dug into the dirt, frowning as the Devil's Snare wound around both his wrists. It was just doing what it was supposed to, but Yamaguchi guessed Kageyama didn't like what Devil's Snare did very much. Kageyama tugged hard and frowned hard when the plant squeezed him harder. 

"Too bad it's not the full moon!" Yamaguchi joked. "That plant wouldn't stand a chance."

"I hate the full moon," Kageyama said. 

Yamaguchi bit his lip. "I know, I was just - look, Devil's Snare's easy," he said, changing the subject. "If you have your wand, you can get out with a spell, but I like this way more. Watch."

He stood up and moved closer to Kageyama, standing behind him and hovering just behind his back. Everything felt strangely stuffy all of a sudden, the dark and damp the night plants needed suffocating as Yamaguchi's breath started to come faster. 

Kageyama was tense everywhere, barely moving, barely even breathing, which was exactly what Devil's Snare liked. If he kept this up, Yamaguchi knew another tendril would join the other two in no time with its sights on Kageyama's throat. "Can I?" Yamaguchi asked, his hands just above the restraints on Kageyama's wrists. Kageyama gave a short nod. 

Yamaguchi put his hands over Kageyama's wrists and started to rub right over the pulse points there. He didn't know if it was relaxing him, but he did start breathing again. "The trick with Devil's Snare is relaxation. Deep breathing, thinking about your happy place, meditation, whatever."

Kageyama grunted. "I'm not good at any of that." 

Sure enough, the rest of the Snare was starting to unearth itself, a tangled mass that even looked threatening to Yamaguchi, and he knew exactly how to deal with it. 

He rubbed Kageyama's wrists again, and wondered if he was overstepping some boundary. Tsukishima and he had talked about this a lot, about involving the others now that they both knew they were in agreement on it, but as far as Yamaguchi knew neither of them had gotten beyond talking to each other. "Well, when do you feel most relaxed?" Yamaguchi asked. 

"When I'm playing," said Kageyama. 

Of course. Yamaguchi could picture it right away, the control and focus Kageyama showed in the air when he was playing Keeper. "Okay, then close your eyes and picture yourself during a match. Gryffindor is up by a lot, and Nishinoya and Watari are diving. If you can direct Hinata to blast a goal past Oikawa, it won't matter if Slytherin catches the Snitch."

Nothing about the situation calmed Yamaguchi down, that wasn't why he loved Quidditch. But he also wasn't a natural in the air like Kageyama. It felt unfair that he'd been bitten as a kid because he should be able to turn into a bird and fly like Hinata could. Yamaguchi kept talking about flying, winning, his mouth moving closer and closer to the side of Kageyama's neck as he spoke, and sure enough, Kageyama began to relax and the Devil's Snare started to retreat. 

"There, you did it," Yamaguchi said, pleased. He started to pull away. 

"You didn't," Kageyama interrupted. 

Yamaguchi's breath stuttered. "What?"

Kageyama tilted his head, further exposing his throat. "Do it," he said, "unless Tsukishima will be pissed off."

"He won't," Yamaguchi said immediately. 

"Didn't think so," Kageyama grunted, more perceptive than Yamaguchi usually gave him credit for. 

Yamaguchi took a steadying breath and closed the little distance that was left. Kageyama's skin was soft under his lips, a little salty from the sweat of being stuck in the greenhouse for so long. It wasn't long before Kageyama's breath was coming quick again as Yamaguchi sucked a red mark into his skin.  Yamaguchi grabbed him around the waist to pull him backward, out of the Snare's reach; Kageyama turned around then and kissed Yamaguchi, hard and open-mouthed, driving his back into the glass greenhouse wall. 

*

Later on, when they came back to Gryffindor Tower, Tsukishima took one look at them and raised one eyebrow at Yamaguchi. "How was tutoring?" 

"Fine," Yamaguchi and Kageyama chorused in unison. 

*

_gillyweed, Kageyama/Tsukishima, Tsukishima/Yamaguchi, Kageyama/Hinata_

*

Herbology was less of a pain with Yamaguchi tutoring him, though Kageyama didn't know how helpful it really was. They got distracted a lot, and Kageyama kept working up the courage to ask that Tsukishima come along, which distracted him more. He knew there was about a fifty-percent chance that he'd just wind up yelling and wanting to punch out Tsukishima's lights, but the other fifty-percent chance kept him up at night. 

The gillyweed practicum seemed stupid the more Kageyama thought about it, but he guessed it wouldn't be too terrible having an easy way to rescue someone from the water. 

"It won't be easy," Tsukishima told him because of course _he_ was in Kageyama's small group. "It's a controlled substance." He mimed puffing on something, like goddamn Tsukishima really fucking knew. And see, this was what Kageyama meant about the 50/50 thing. He was hot, sure, and his mouth looked good when he wasn't talking or looking like his shit didn't stink, but that was so little of the time. 

The fifth years had been broken into so many groups that all the teachers were brought in to supervise. Professor Ukai usually only taught Flying, but Kageyama really liked him, so he was cool with it.

"You guys are kind of our test group because you're the first to go," Ukai told them. He kept putting his fingers up to his mouth, like he wished he was smoking instead of doing this. "You'll be graded on your ability to use the gillyweed properly, and how level-headed you are in a crisis. For the second part, we've recruited people close to you that you’ll need to rescue. For some of you, that may mean family members or friends from other schools, but we tried to use Hogwarts students whenever possible. Right now, they're under magical stasis, but who knows for how long?" Professor Ukai let out a short laugh, but his face was so neutral that Kageyama couldn't tell if it was a joke or not. At that, he expected some smartass comment from Tsukishima, but he'd suddenly gone quiet.

Kageyama glanced over. Tsukishima was frozen still, panicked, though it was only obvious if a person knew how to look for it. Kageyama didn't know when he became a person who knew how to look for it.

"Hey," Kageyama said, putting his hand on Tsukishima's arm. Tsukishima looked over at him. "Breathe."

"I'm fine," Tsukishima said, even though he wasn't.

"Sure you are." Kageyama squeezed Tsukishima's wrist and said again, "Breathe."

"Is that an order?" Tsukishima asked. "Do you think I'm going to listen to you just because you're a Kageyama?"

Kageyama smirked and let go of Tsukishima's arm. "See, you're fine."

They stood together in silence for a minute as Kageyama let Tsukishima absorb the knowledge that he'd just gotten the upper hand.

"Thanks," Tsukishima mumbled after a minute, his shoulders slumping.

Kageyama nodded. "No big deal. Yamaguchi will be fine. You'll rescue him and then he can swoon over you like the damsel in distress that he is."

Tsukishima's shoulders started shaking, and it took Kageyama a second to realize he was laughing. Then it took him another second to realize that the warmth he was feeling in his chest after was affection. For _Tsukishima_. Okay, so maybe it was more like sixty-percent of the time thoughts of Tsukishima kept him up nights.

It turned out Tsukishima did just fine when it was turn, and Yamaguchi did a great job of playing the damsel after. If Tsukishima wasn't a rail and Yamaguchi wasn't nearly as tall as him, Kageyama was sure he would have scooped Yamaguchi up and walked off with him in his arms. And Kageyama felt really happy about the part he played in it, right up until it was his turn and he came face-to-watery-face with Hinata.

*

_alohomora, Yachi/Kageyama_

*

Even as she took advantage of it, Yachi was really kind of resentful that the founders of Hogwarts had put so little thought into female agency over their own sexuality. It meant that none of the boys could come to her room or the stairs leading to the girls dormitory turned into a slide, but one little _Alohomora_ and she was sneaking into the bedroom of four teenage boys in the middle of the night. Really, the whole dorm setup was all pretty heteronormative, considering she could pretty clearly hear that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were in the same bed the second she walked into the room.

Yachi nervously climbed through Kageyama's curtains. "Hi," she said, looking behind her, like she was afraid a teacher or a nosy ghost had followed her inside.

"Hello," Kageyama said slowly. He also looked at his curtains. Yachi wasn't sure what he was thinking when he did that, but maybe just that she usually didn't talk to him without at least Hinata there, too. But that's why she was there, right? To try changing that? 

"I hear your rescue went really well," Yachi said. She knelt at the end of his bed, about as far away from Kageyama as she could get without actually leaving. She bounced a little, trying to get the butterflies in her stomach to fly away, because what she wanted to say was way outside of her comfort zone. Yachi didn't do out of her comfort zone very well. "At least I think it did. Shouyou tried telling me, but it was mostly in sound effects!"

Kageyama's face screwed up thoughtfully, his nose wrinkling, and not for the first time, Yachi thought about how handsome he was. The other Gryffindor girls, the ones who had nothing to do with Quidditch, were always talking about how good he looked handling a broom. Then they'd all burst into giggles, even though they were right. Kageyama, with his dark hair and big blue eyes, tall and commanding, really did look great handling a broom. "Shouyou," Kageyama eventually muttered under his breath.

"You could call him that, too," Yachi said. "I don't think he'd mind, Kageyama."

"Tobio," he corrected.

"Tobio," Yachi said, and it came out as a soft little breath. "Hitoka's okay for me, too. If you want!" she added hastily. 

Kageyama gave her a strange look. "You're not mad at me?"

"Mad?" Yachi said. "Why would I be mad?"

"Because I rescued your boyfriend!" Kageyama burst out. One bed over, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had suddenly gone quiet. "Shouldn't you have done that?"

Boyfriend? Yachi thought about it. Hinata was very important to her, and they had fun together, and she was never more flustered than in the moments after she straightened her skirt and robes after sneaking out of some hidden staircase or empty classroom with Hinata. So, she guessed, he really was her boyfriend. But that didn't make them exclusive. "I could have," Yachi said slowly, "and I would have been happy to do it, but rescuing Kiyoko was just as good because she's also a very special person to me. Does that make sense?"

Kageyama glanced at the curtains again, definitely in the direction of Yamaguchi's bed, where the soft murmurs had started up again. "Yes," he said, and then he sighed and relaxed. "It makes lots of sense." He looked down at his bedspread and folded his hands over his stomach. "You can wait for Hin—for Shouyou here, if you want. With me."

"That sounds nice," Yachi said. She scooted up from the foot of the bed to Kageyama's pillows where they smiled tentatively at each other. When Hinata came back, something made him want to peek in on Kageyama, just to see how he was. He found them both asleep, Yachi curled into Kageyama's body with Kageyama's arm around her shoulders. Hinata smiled and only hesitated for a moment before crawling onto Kageyama's other side.

*

_diagon alley, Tsukishima/Hinata_

*

Hinata never got over the first few minutes in Diagon Alley, seeing that separation between his Muggle life and his magical one. But every year, this part of him seemed more like who he was, and the other part was the one he visited. His parents knew it, too; nowadays his mother's eyes were more sad than confused when he talked about school, about his friends, and _her_ sadness made _him_ a little sad. But finding and making new family was part of growing up for everyone, wasn't it? And this was the first year Hinata was doing his school shopping himself. It seemed a little weird for a sixteen-year-old to drag his non-magical parents here just for some books and supplies.

Hinata was so lost in thought that he walked right into a street lamp. No, he corrected himself, looking up. The street lamp was warm and also pretty annoyed. "Hi, Tsukishima," Hinata said, grinning.

"It's funny," Tsukishima said, looking down at him, "you'd think I'd be the one who trips over you. You're so low to the ground."

Hinata shrugged. "Maybe you just blend in more than I do."

"It's not like that's hard," Tsukishima mumbled, and Hinata laughed and grabbed his hand. He mostly did that only because Tsukishima got so embarrassed by public displays of affection, and Tsukishima looked really cute when he was embarrassed. He didn't blush all over like Yachi or Yamaguchi, but the tips of his ears went pink and he wouldn't meet Hinata's eyes. It was kind of a shame that Hinata had never kissed him, but the end of the last year snuck up on them just as all five of them had started finally working everything out.

Tsukishima cooled off after Hinata bought him some ice cream from Fortescue's; Hinata finished off his cone pretty quickly and that was okay because he got to watch as Tsukishima ate his. He was so meticulous about the whole thing, staring at his scoop as he meted out tiny spoonful after tiny spoonful. And he held the cup tightly in his hand, like someone was going to walk by and just make off with it at any second.

"Shop with me," Hinata insisted after, leaning across the table to rub off a smudge of pink that had wound up on Tsukishima's nose. "You don't want to do this alone either, right?"

"It would go faster," Tsukishima said, which wasn't a no. Yamaguchi once told Hinata to pay attention to Tsukishima's answers because he always wanted people to know what he wanted without having to come out and say it. Hinata paid attention after that. So they went to Gringott's together, and Flourish and Blotts, and then Hinata dragged Tsukishima into all the fun stores, too. Tsukishima grumbled about it, but followed him into every one, and then around dinnertime, Tsukishima started twisting his hands together and looking down before asking Hinata if he wanted to come back to his house instead of going home right away.

Tsukishima's whole neighborhood was a magical-Muggle mix, somewhere that Hinata had cell service so he could text his parents to let them know where he was – _awesome_ – but also somewhere that they could go flying thanks to the thick tree cover of Tsukishima's yard. Hinata finally got that kiss he wanted months ago, too. After they landed and were putting their brooms away, Tsukishima leaned down just as Hinata stretched up on his tiptoes. Tsukishima had to catch Hinata around his waist when he lost his balance, and even though he looked irritated, Hinata knew he really wasn't.

After all, if he was, why would he drag Hinata up to his room after?

*

_golden snitch, Yamaguchi/Yachi, Tsukishima/Yamaguchi_

*

The weather was getting colder. It was still nice enough that Yamaguchi didn't have to cast warming charms during practice, but not so warm that Yachi grabbing his hand wasn't appreciated. They both stared up from the stands as the seventh years played together on the pitch. Nishinoya flew in a loop and plucked the Snitch out of the sky, and Tanaka shouted and whooped and nearly broom-tackled him mid-air. 

"What do you think will happen after they leave?" Yachi wondered.

Yamaguchi didn't like to think about it. Being a sixth-year at Hogwarts meant that almost everyone older than him was long gone, and he felt a little clingy when he thought of Ennoshita and the rest of them not being around every day. 

"Finding a new Seeker will be hard," Yachi went on. "Gryffindor's had the same one for six years!"

"Oh yeah," Yamaguchi realized. Nishinoya was the oldest Seeker of the four houses, and by far the best. The rest of the seventh years would be hard to replace, but finding a new Seeker of equal skill would be impossible. "I guess we'll have to hold tryouts."

"Maybe a girl," Yachi suggested. "Not that I don't, um, l-love you guys." She went red and so did Yamaguchi. "But the balance is a little off! It's more noticeable without Kiyoko around." She sighed. 

Yamaguchi squeezed Yachi's hand and looked over. "How about you?" he asked suddenly. 

"What?"

"For Seeker."

Yachi laughed nervously. "Nooo. Never. I couldn't! I'm happy managing."

But now that Yamaguchi got the idea into his head, he didn't want to shake it. "No, I'm serious! You're small, you already work well with us, and when you don't think anyone's looking, you fly beautifully. I've seen it."

Yachi looked at Yamaguchi, too, and their eyes met. He still had to resist the urge to scratch the back of his head and laugh any time she did that; Tsukishima liked to tease Yamaguchi about getting so red in the face around Yachi that he might catch fire. But, well, he did that with Tsukki, too. And Kageyama. And Hinata. And when all five of them were all together at one time, Yamaguchi sometimes thought he might combust and turn into ash. It hadn't happened yet, but he’d never say never. 

"It might be fun, getting to play with you all. I'll think about it," Yachi said eventually. 

Yamaguchi leaned over and kissed her cheek, ignoring the little spark in his chest. "That's all I ask," he said. "And we’ll have two more empty spots, too, so maybe we'll get a couple more girls? The one thing I've definitely learned at Hogwarts is the more the merrier." 

Yamaguchi and Yachi beamed at each other. 

Tsukishima emerged at the top of the stairs, his broom slung over his shoulder. Yamaguchi reluctantly let go of Yachi’s hand and stood up. "Ready for Beating with me, Tsukki?" he asked. 

"I thought that was what we did this morning when we first woke up," Tsukishima deadpanned and Yamaguchi’s knees instantly gave out. He fell into a crouch and covered his face. More footsteps thudded on the stairs to the stands. 

"Come on, Yamaguchi," Kageyama’s voice said from Tsukishima’s direction. "What's with him?"

"I made a sex joke," Tsukishima said. 

"OH NO!" came Hinata's shout from the same direction. 

Yachi’s giggling was the only thing that assured Yamaguchi would ever show his face again. 


End file.
